Seven Years With You
by mokythatha
Summary: Jung Daehyun. Yoo Youngjae. Hanya cerita sederhana tentang kebersamaan mereka berdua yang telah terjalin selama tujuh tahun. Warning : Judul nggak nyambung sama isi, alur mudah ditebak, typo(s), kegajean tingkat tinggi.
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnyaaa... Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian dan sebagainya, berhasil juga Thatha mempublish sebuah cerita... *nangis* #digampar. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari tugas cerpen Thatha, yang waktu itu browsing,dan judul aslinya Seven Years of Love. Tapi dengan banyak perubahan sana sini, inilah hasilnya. r:Author bacot!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Mokythatha presents:

Seven Years With You

Cast :

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Yoo Ara

Just Find Another Cast by Yourself

.

.

.

Daehyun POV's

Tak pernah sekalipun rasa bosan menghampiriku ketika aku menatap sesosok namja di hadapanku. Wajahnya tetap manis walaupun kini ia tengah terbaring lemah dengan kulit yang semakin hari semakin memucat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak aku melihat senyumnya yang tulus dan mempesona. Senyum yang selalu menemani hari-hariku selama ini.

"Aku rindu padamu." bisikku pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya meski tidak pernah mendapat respon darinya. Tetapi aku yakin ia mendengarkan apa yang selalu kukatakan selama ini.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.", ulangku.

Tanpa bisa dicegah,lagi, buliran bening air mataku mengalir deras dalam keheningan ruangan itu.

Daehyun POV's end.

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

"Bintang-bintang malam ini terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya."

"Menurutku sama saja."

"Aish! Kau ini memang tidak pernah perhatian pada apapun.", gerutu namja manis berpipi chubby yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan.

"Yaa, kau ini. Begitu saja marah."

"Habisnya, aku kesal. Kau tidak pernah memperhatikan apapun."

"Aku memperhatikan, kok." Namja di sebelahnya membela diri. "Di sebelah sana ada bintang jatuh tadi. Kau tidak lihat, kan?"

"Kau pasti berbohong!" tuduhnya. "Tapi… apa kau membuat permohonan?"

"Dasar Yoo Youngjae Kau bilang aku berbohong tapi kau menanyakan apakah aku membuat permohonan. Namja aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh, Jung Daehyun!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya namja atau yeoja, sih? Sensitif sekali!"

"MWOYA?! AWAS KAU, JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Youngjae memukul Daehyun dengan gemas. Daehyun hanya tertawa dan melindungi diri menggunakan kedua lengannya.

Jung Daehyun dan Yoo Youngjae. Jung Daehyun, namja pervert yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa dan Yoo Youngjae, namja yang periang, kekanak-kanakan, cerewet, menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Mereka diciptakan seakan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Jung Daehyun yang selalu memaksa Yoo Youngjae untuk membuatkannya makanan meski ia tahu ia sudah kekenyangan, dan Yoo Youngjae yang selalu pasrah melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Jung Daehyun.

"Aku selalu heran mengapa aku harus bertemu namja menyebalkan sepertimu.", gumam Youngjae tiba-tiba. "Saat kau dikenalkan eomma dulu kelihatannya kau baik."

"Memangnya dulu aku mau bermain denganmu? Itu semua terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena Yoo ahjumma berjanji memberikanku cheesecake, dan Ara noona yang cantik itu, aku tidak akan mau."

"Bukan cuma kau yang terpaksa saat itu, Dae." Youngjae tertawa pelan. "Sudah berapa lama, eoh?"

"Aku tidak ingat." potong Daehyun. "Itu hal sepele yang tak perlu diingat."

"Kurasa tidak sepele."

"Kalau memang tidak, apa kau ingat sudah berapa lama?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Makanya aku bertanya padamu. Kau masih ingat atau tidak? Siapa tahu kau lupa."

Daehyun berdecak pelan. "Enam tahun."

"Bukannya…"

"Youngjae-ah!" suara seorang wanita memotong ucapan Youngjae.

"Sepertinya kau sudah harus pulang, Jae."

"Ne, eomma! Ne, Daehyunnie. Sampai jumpa besok, eotte?"

"Ne. Sudah sana. Kasihan Yoo ahjumma."

"Pai~Pai~!" Youngjae melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Daehyun.

Daehyun balas melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berbaring kembali sambil menutup matanya. "Enam tahun, Jae. Aku tidak lupa dan tidak akan pernah lupa. Kuharap kau tidak melupakannya, Yoo Youngjae."

.

.

.

Daehyun POV's

From: Princess Jae

Daehyun! Jangan lupa, ne. Aku sudah membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. Kalau kau terlambat lagi, hadiahmu akan aku berikan pada Yongguk hyung. Ingat, JAM SEMBILAN! Bukan JAM SEBELAS! Awas kau!

Aku membaca pesan itu sambil tertawa. Yongguk hyung? Berada dalam jarak 1 meter tanpa tatapan membunuh dari Himchan hyung saja sudah bagus. Pasalnya selama ini Yongguk hyung memang sering dijadikan semacam objek pelampiasan dari hadiah-hadiah yang batal atau gagal diberikan dan hal itu menyebabkan Himchan hyung kesal. Bayangkan saja, mereka sedang asyik menikmati sarapan, tahu-tahu di tengah-tengah mereka ada tumpukan kado yang menghalangi mereka. Aku sudah pernah melihat hal itu terjadi sebelumnya. Himchan hyung marah besar saat itu dan segera pergi, sementara Yongguk hyung hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Kuperhatikan jam di dinding kamarku. Pukul 10.55. Aku segera mengenakan kaus kesayanganku dan berjalan menuju taman yang jaraknya 15 menit dari apartemenku. Aku sudah membayangkan wajah kesal Youngjae yang terlihat menggemaskan di mataku. Pasti dia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan. Pasti dia akan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang chubby itu saking kesalnya. Pasti dia akan…

"Dimana dia?" gumamku perlahan.

Kuedarkan mataku ke seluruh penjuru. Tetapi aku tetap saja tidak menemukan sosoknya. Bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya sama sekali.

"Apa ia marah padaku?" kulirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam hadiah ulang tahunku kemarin darinya. Sudah pukul 11.10. Yah, kuakui keterlambatanku kali ini memang sangat keterlaluan. Tapi, ayolah, ini sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Yoo Youngjae.

Sembari menunggu, aku memandang pohon sakura yang belum berbunga di hadapanku. Di pohon ini, semua kenanganku bersama Youngjae berawal. Saat itu kami berdua basah kuyup kehujanan dan lupa membawa payung. Aku yang kesal memarahi Youngjae karena menurutku ia bersalah tidak membawa payung. Ia kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku walau pada akhirnya dia yang harus sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah selama seminggu. Sejak saat itulah kami berdua menjadi dekat hingga seperti sekarang. Kami yang selalu bersama. Sekarang. kapanpun.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat dengan cepat menyadarkanku dari pikiranku yang sedang melanglang buana ke masa lalu yang begitu indah.

"Daehyunnie!"

Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang dirinya.

"Youngjae?"

Ia langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukanku dan menangis. "Mianhae, Dae. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Mianhae, Mianhae."

Aku mengelus punggungnya pelan untuk meredakan tangisnya. Namun bukannya reda, tangisnya malah semakin menjadi.

"Ssshhh… Uljima."

"Tapi Dae, hiks…"

"Gwaenchanha. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Jae. Uljima."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang masih memerah. "Dae… hiks… hyunnie?"

"Hmmmh?"

"Mianhae, Hiks… Cheesecakemu…"

"Kau lupa membawanya?"

Youngjae menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Mmm… I… itu… Cheesecakemu tergencet/? kita berdua." Katanya sambil menunjukkan kotak cheesecake di tangannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk kotak lagi.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Gwaenchana. Cheesecake bentuk baru, eoh? Mungkin nanti akan menjadi tren dunia terbaru."

"Jangan bercanda, tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Selama rasanya masih cheesecake, bagiku bentuknya bukanlah masalah."

Kali ini ia yang tertawa.

Aku menyeka air matanya yang masih tersisa dan mulai mengering di pipinya yang chubby. "Uljima. Kau seperti yeoja jadinya."

"Akan aku pertimbangkan untuk menjadi seorang yeoja kalau itu untukmu, Dae."

"Tidak perlu." Sahutku. "Tapi kurasa memanjangkan rambut itu boleh juga."

"Apa-apaan itu?" ia memukulku pelan. "Kau mau makan dimana, food monster?"

"Di rumah mungil di pinggir sungai Han!"

"Memangnya kau membawa kendaraan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku berjalan kaki sampai ke sini."

Youngjae menghela napas pelan. "Kau yang menyetir. Jangan mengebut." katanya sambil melemparkan kunci mobil ke arahku.

"Aish! Appo!", aku meringis setelah gagal menangkap kunci yang dilemparkannya. Kunci itu malah mendarat di dahiku. "Yaa! Tunggu aku!"

"Aku lelah menunggumu terus, Dae. Sebaiknya kau saja yang jalan duluan."

"Yes, sir!", aku meletakkan kelima jariku di pelipis dan memberikan penghormatan seakan ia adalah orang penting.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa manis melihat tingkah lakuku. Ah, Youngjae, apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kau tidak menangis.

Daehyun POV's end.

.

.

.

Sehari itu Daehyun dan Youngjae menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenang masa-masa yang telah mereka lalui bersama-sama selama ini. Youngjae terus-terusan mengutarakan kekesalannya terhadap keisengan yang sering sekali Daehyun perbuat kepadanya. Meskipun begitu, ia bercerita tetap dengan senyuman manis yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Senyumnya yang manis seakan menyamarkan warna kulit wajahnya yang begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup. Daehyun yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa menerima kecerewetan sahabatnya yang manis itu. Sesekali ia merangkul erat bahu Youngjae ketika ia merasa kalau sahabatnya itu mulai merasa kesal karena Daehyun hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa.

"Jae…"

"Wae?", ia menolehkan wajahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Daehyun tertawa dan menyentuh bibir Youngjae dengan telunjuknya. "Hahaha… Jangan cemberut. Kau terlihat cantik kalau seperti itu."

"Jangan begitu lagi atau kubunuh kau."

Mendengar ancaman Youngjae, Daehyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun saat menuju tempat mobil Youngjae diparkir.

"Eum… Daehyun?"

"Ne?"

Youngjae menatap Daehyun lekat-lekat. Nampaknya ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang amat sangat rahasia. Sesuatu yang telah amat lama ia sembunyikan dari Daehyun. Ia kemudian menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Youngjae sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan bisa hadir bersamamu. Dan ketika saat itu datang, aku harap kau tidak marah padaku. Aku harap kau bisa memaklumiku. Namun, apabila saat itu kau jadi membenciku, kau boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tidak masalah."

Daehyun malah terkekeh mendengar kalimat Youngjae barusan. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Youngjae-ah? Kau mau aku meninggalkanmu, eoh? Baiklah, nanti kalau perlu aku akan pindah pulau atau pindah benua."

"Aish, bukan begitu, Dae…"

"Sudahlah, sampai saat yang kau katakan itu tiba, mengapa tidak kita habiskan waktu yang kita miliki sekarang untuk bersenang-senang? Mengukir kenangan yang paling indah untuk kita kenang nanti? Dan jangan pernah ucapkan kata-kata mengerikan tadi, arra?"

Mendengar Daehyun yang terkesan serius Youngjae pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Daehyun mengusak rambut Youngjae yang berwarna hitam legam itu.

"Yaa!"

"Sudah sore. Kajja, kita pulang."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku lapar, Dae. Kita makan dulu, ne?"

"Kau mau mentraktirku?"

Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan isinya pada Daehyun. "Yah, kurasa untuk mentraktir seorang food monster uangku tidak cukup. Jadi kurasa kau harus membayar makananmu sendiri."

"Memangnya kau mau makan dimana sampai uangmu yang jumlahnya jutaan won itu tidak cukup, hah?" tanya Daehyun pura-pura kesal. "Kalau memang tidak cukup lebih baik aku pulang saja sendiri." Ia pun berbalik meninggalkan Youngjae.

"Yaa!"

"Mwo?! Kau melarangku pergi, eoh?"

"Bukan! Kembalikan kunci mobilku dulu, Dae."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama tanpa tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan sebenarnya. Namun tawa itulah yang seakan menjadi virus bagi orang lain untuk ikut tertawa saat melihat Daehyun dan Youngjae yang berjalan beriringan.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah…" suara lembut seorang yeoja membuatku terbangun. Ternyata suara Yoo Ara, Noona Youngjae. "Ini sudah larut malam. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Besok kau kuliah, kan?"

Daehyun mengusak kedua matanya yang masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Aku kuliah siang, noona."

"Walau kau kuliah siang, tapi kau tetap harus bersiap-siap dulu, kan?"

Ia menatap sayu Ara. "Tapi…"

"Sssh… Aku tidak pergi kemanapun, kau ingat?" Ia menuntun Daehyun untuk berdiri. "Kau boleh datang lagi besok. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu."

"Ne, noona."

Kajja, kuantar kau pulang."

Daehyun pun berdiri dan melangkah mengikuti Ara yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menguap dan tersandung karena masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Daehyun-ah? Neo Gwaenchana?"

"Hoaammmhh… Nan gwaenchana, noona. Hanya mengantuk."

"Masuk."

Dengan patuh ia pun melakukan perintah Ara. Begitu Ara menjalankan mobilnya, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari kursi belakang yang menandakan bahwa Daehyun telah tertidur lagi.

"Kumohon maafkan Youngjae, Daehyun-ah. Terimakasih telah memberikan arti dalam kehidupan Youngjae. Terimakasih telah memberikan warna di dunianya yang dulu hanya hitam putih. Terimakasih Daehyun-ah…" gumam Ara sambil menyeka air matanya yang berguklir turun tanpa dikomando. Ia menghentikan mobilnya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi, hyung?" tanya Junhong sambil mengunyah roti isi miliknya.

"Semalam aku tidur, Junhong-ah. Sudah berapa kali kau menanyakannya?"

"Lingkaran matamu mengatakan sebaliknya." Kata Himchan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku memang tidur tadi malam."

"Kau tampak lebih kurus sekarang. Apa kau jarang makan?" tanya Himchan khawatir. "Kulitmu juga nampak lebih pucat. Kau banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Makanku teratur, tiga kali sehari seperti orang normal. Kalian tidak perlu terlalu khawatir padaku."

"Bukankah untukmu makan teratur itu sembilan kali sehari?" sahut Yongguk.

Mereka berlima pun tertawa dan melanjutkan menghabiskan masing-masing makanannya. "Hyung, kau yang traktir, ne? Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!"

"Yaa! Dasar kau food monster!" teriak Yongguk.

Daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan tetap berlari meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih menyelesaikan aktivitas makannya.

"Sudahlah chagi. Mungkin ini hadiah untukmu.", kata Himchan sambil terkikik.

"Aku memang tidak masalah. Lagipula dia hanya memesan semangkuk ramen, kan? Apa beratnya?"

"Semangkuk ramen, semangkuk chajangmyeon, seporsi bulgogi dan segelas besar ice Americano." Tambah Jongup sambil mengunyah kentang di mulutnya.

"Dan tiga potong cheesecake, hyung." timpal Junhong.

"Astaga… Anak itu benar-benar…" geram Yongguk sambil menahan tawanya.

"Kalau kau tidak membawa cukup uang, kami mau membantumu, hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir." celetuk Junhong.

"Kalian memang selalu dapat diandalkan." Yongguk tersenyum dan kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kurasa memang sudah saatnya kita harus memulai untuk membantu Daehyun sebelum semuanya semakin terlambat."

.

.

.

_Flashback on_

Daehyun POV's

Astaga… Tubuhku rasanya hampir remuk. Ternyata kegiatan dan tugas kuliah yang kudapatkan amat sangat banyak hingga aku tak punya waktu untuk menghubungi kawan-kawanku. Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung, Jongup, Junhong dan Youngjae. Yah, terutama Youngjae. Sudah hampir empat bulan aku tidak mendengar kabarnya sama sekali. Kami kuliah di tempat yang berbeda sehingga kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya sangat kecil, berbeda dengan Yongguk hyung, Himchan hyung, Jongup dan Junhong yang terkadang masih aku temui karena kami kuliah di satu universitas yang sama meski dengan fakultas yang berbeda.

Hari ini hari pertama liburan musim panas. Seluruh siswa terlihat bahagia sekali. Yah, kapan lagi kau akan dapat libur seperti ini, eoh? Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat kuhapal.

Tidak diangkat.

Kucoba sekali lagi.

Lagi-lagi tidak diangkat.

Kucoba lagi.

Tidak diangkat. Hanya suara yeoja operator.

Aku meletakkan ponselku kembali di atas meja dan mulai menyalakan notebook milikku. Youngjae adalah orang yang sangat aktif di dunia maya seakan tiada hari tanpa kehadirannya di dunia digital itu. Tapi sekali lagi aku harus kecewa karena ternyata aktivitasnya di dunia maya terkahir dilakukannya empat bulan lalu, tepat setelah kami bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kutatap cermin di hadapanku. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk kembali menemuinya. Aku akan datang untuk menemuinya di rumahnya. Lagipula rumahnya terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku. Hanya dua puluh menit berjalan kaki dan apabila kau ingin menggunakan subway, kau bahkan hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Kukenakan pakaian yang diberikannya dua tahun lalu, saat ia baru pulang dari Paris, sebuah kaus berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dengan detail hitam dan sedikit putih, celana jeans yang sudah pudar warnanya, dan sebuah jam tangan hitam yang aku yakin harganya tidak murah. Aku siap untuk mendatangimu, Yoo Youngjae!

Daehyun POV's end.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah ia berdiri di hadapan rumah berpagar putih itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu dan jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekati bel yang berada di sebelah kiri pagar dan memencetnya/? satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah.

Ia baru saja berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu ketika akhirnya suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berdiri sambil memasang senyum paling manis yang ia miliki. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah dan bahagia menanti kedatangan orang yang hendak membukakan pagar itu untuknya.

"Daehyun-ah?"

"Ara noona!"

Ara kemudian membukakan pagar rumahnya untuk Daehyun. "Silakan masuk."

"Kamsahamnida."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Mian, rumah kami berantakan."

"Jangan bercanda, noona. Ini sangat rapi."

"Kau memang pandai mengambil hati. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin minum. Tapi aku ingin vanilla ice cream. Boleh kan, noona?"

Ara terlihat sedikit tersentak. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Tentu boleh. Tunggu saja disini, aku tidak akan lama."

"Arrasseo, noona!"

Sepeninggal Ara, Daehyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan berdecak pelan. Rumah keluarga Yoo memang sangat luas, indah, dan juga terawat. Tidak ada satupun barang di rumah ini yang berdebu. Ia melihat pigura-pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu keluarga Yoo. Ia merasakan seperti ada satu foto yang menghilang.

Foto dirinya dengan Youngjae.

Foto yang selalu Youngjae banggakan ketika ia bermain ke rumahnya. Ia merasa sedikit sesak. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa Youngjae telah melupakannya atau…? Daehyun menggeleng perlahan, mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk tentang Youngjae.

"Ara's vanilla ice cream is ready to serve!"

Seruan Ara membuat Daehyun menoleh. Di sana Ara sedang berdiri sambil memegang dua gelas es krim vanilla berwarna putih yang dihiasi berbagai jenis cake. Daehyun mengambil salah satu gelas itu dan segera menyendokinya dengan cepat. Ara tertawa melihat perilaku Daehyun yang seperti seorang anak kecil yang belum pernah makan es krim sebelumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Dae. Aku tidak akan meminta milikmu." candanya

Daehyun menghentikan sendokannya dan menatap Ara lekat. "Rumah ini terlihat berbeda. Kemana Yoo ahjussi dan Yoo ahjumma? Kemana Youngjae?"

"Eoh, Appa dan eomma sedang tugas di luar negeri, sedangkan Youngjae, ia memilih untuk kuliah di luar negeri."

"Kuliah di luar negeri?" Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Ia mengangguk.

"Noona tidak berbohong padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa berbohong padamu? Tidak ada untungnya buatku."

"Seingatku Youngjae pernah bilang padaku kalau di luar negeri itu menyebalkan. Ia tidak suka tinggal di luar negeri."

"Mmmh… Dia sudah berubah pikiran. Dia sudah lebih dewasa, Daehyun-ah."

"Kurasa aku… ah sudahlah." Daehyun meletakkan gelas es krimnya yang sudah kosong di meja. "Aku pulang saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoo ahjussi dan Yoo ahjumma. Beritahu Youngjae juga kalau aku mencarinya."

Daehyun berbalik meninggalkan Ara yang masih menatapnya nanar. "Ah, hampir lupa, es krimnya enak, gomawo noona."

"Cheonma, Daehyun-ah." sahut Ara pelan. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa tempat ia duduk.

.

.

.

"Ada Youngjae di ruang tamu." kata ibuku perlahan.

"Mmmh… Biarkan saja, eomma."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin bertemu Youngjae, chagi? Kelihatannya ia baru saja kembali dari tempat yang jauh."

"Ne,eomma. Aku akan segera turun."

Daehyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mencuci muka ala kadarnya. Ia menatap wajah yang terpantul di cermin. Mengerikan. Ia membasuh mukanya sekali lagi dan segera mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuruni tangga sambil sesekali menguap.

"Annyeong, Daehyun-ah." Sapa Youngjae. Ia tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya, rambutnya yang lurus kini tumbuh panjang dan tergerai manis. Ia bener-benar terlihat layaknya seorang yeoja.

"Ne, annyeong. Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari? Tidak biasanya."

"Mian, Dae.."

Daehyun menguap.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Dae."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Youngjae-ah."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk pergi tanpa memberikan kabar. Tapi semuanya begitu mendadak dan saat itu aku tidak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali."

"Memang salahku juga. Makanya kubilang tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Youngjae-ah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama."

"Jinjja?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Daehyun hanya mengangguk perlahan.

Youngjae kemudian memeluk Daehyun erat. "Gomawo, Daehyunnie."

"Cheonma, Youngie. Tapi… bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu? Aku tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali."

"Ah, ne… hehehe… Mian."

"Gwaenchanha. Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

Ia mengangguk semangat. "Tapi aku harus mandi dan yah, kau tahulah. Aku baru saja bangun tidur, jadi kurasa aku akan butuh waktu lama."

"Itu bukan masalah untukku. Mana Jung ahjussi? Aku merindukannya."

"Jadi kau merindukan appaku, eoh? Bukan aku?"

"Untuk apa aku merindukanmu? Aku sudah bosan terlalu sering melihatmu."

"Begitu rupanya, eoh? Eomma! Youngjae merindukan appa, dan bukannya aku! Untuk apa eomma membangunkanku dari tidurku yang lelap itu? Yaa! Eomma harus bertanggung jawab!"

Eomma Daehyun tertawa mendengar kalimat dari anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Memang bukan Youngjae yang merindukan oppa, tapi oppa yang merindukan Youngjae oppa." kata Krystal yang tiba-tiba lewat.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan kau ini? Bersekongkol dengan eomma?"

"Ani. Setiap aku melewati kamar oppa, pasti oppa sedang mengigau menyebut nama Youngjae oppa. Kalau tidak percaya, aku punya rekamannya."

Youngjae terkikik mendengar penuturan Krystal barusan.

"Sudah sana pergi. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luna."

"Aish! Apa-apaan hyung ini? Shireo."

"Daehyun, Krystal. Hentikan. Kalian ini selalu saja membuat keributan kalau sudah bertemu. Daehyun, pergi mandi, Krystal, tolong bawakan kue ini untuk Jessica eonnie. Kelihatannya hari ini ia tidak pulang lagi."

"Ne, eomma." Krystal mengambil bungkusan kue yang diletakkan di atas meja makan. "Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong!"

Krystal pun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. "Ah, Eonni cantik sekali. Rambutnya juga indah. Lain kali kita main bersama, ne? Pai~!"

Tawa Daehyun dan Youngjae menyembur ketika Krystal sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Cantik katanya, eoh?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menjadi yeoppo namja. Ahjumma, aku pinjam ikat rambut, ne? Rambut ini sedikit menggangguku."

"Tidak perlu." Jung ahjumma mengeluarkan 'peralatan perang'nya. "Aku akan membuat rambutmu semakin indah tapi tidak mengganggumu."

"Eomma, Youngjae mau diapakan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Kau ini tidak usah ingin tahu! Sana cepat pergi mandi, dan kau akan terkejut saat kembali nanti."

"Ne, eomma."

"Ah, satu lagi. Ambilkan dress milik Jessica yang berwarna merah muda itu. Kau ingat, kan?"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya, sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah, itu. Baiklah, nanti akan aku bawakan. Setelah aku mandi."

"Bawakan sekarang. Waktu mandimu sama saja dengan lama penerbangan dari Seoul ke Jeju. Palli."

"Eomma labil."

"Apa kau bilang barusan?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

"Jung ahjumma usil sekali mengerjaiku."

Daehyun tertawa. "Itu salahmu. Untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku dengan rambut panjang seperti yeoja begitu?"

"Bukankah waktu itu kau sempat menyarankanku untuk memanjangkan rambut?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar serius waktu itu. Tapi kau memang terlihat cantik. Benar-benar seperti yeoja saja. Krystal saja tidak mengenalimu. Mungkin dia mengira kau ini Ara noona."

Youngjae terkekeh. "Kau terlihat pendek saat berdiri di sampingku."

"Jelas saja. Pada dasarnya kau kan memang lebih tinggi dariku. Apalagi sekarang kau menggunakan sepatu bersole tinggi. Dasar pabbo."

Youngjae kemudian berhenti dan melepas kedua sepatunya. "Tukar milikmu dengan milikku, Dae."

"Aish, aku hanya bercanda."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat kemarikan sepatumu."

"Ne…" Daehyun kemudian melepaskan sepatunya dan menukarnya dengan milik Youngjae. "Nah, sudah."

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik." Kata Youngjae setelah masing-masing dari mereka selesai mengenakan sepatunya.

"Kau ini… Ada-ada saja…"

"Sejujurnya dari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, kita akan pergi kemana?"

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya juga, ya. Aku tidak ada ide sama sekali sebenarnya. Hanya berniat untuk mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak berhubungan dengan mereka lagi."

"Kau ingin bertemu mereka? Kurasa aku tahu mereka ada dimana."

"Jinjja? Baiklah, kajja, kita temui mereka!"

"Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Youngjae-ah."

"Agak aneh mendengarmu memanggilku Youngjae-ah, Daehyunnie."

"Jung Daehyun!"

Youngjae dan Daehyun serentak menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ternyata Himchan yang memanggil nama Daehyun barusan. Di sebelah kanan Himchan berdiri seorang namja yang terlihat sangar, Bang Yongguk.

"Himchan hyung? Kebetulan sekali! Kami baru saja akan…"

"Nuguya?" Himchan menunjuk ke arah Youngjae. "Yoo…"

"Youngjae imnida, hyung. Masa kau melupakanku?" Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal. "Sebegitu marahkah kau padaku, hyung?"

"Terlalu mendramatisasi, Yoo." sahutnya sambil meninju pelan bahu Youngjae. "Tadi kukira kau ini Yoo Ara."

"Kau menghilang empat bulan, Youngjae." kata Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Mianhae soal itu hyung, aku…"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas." Yongguk mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang kau perlu ketahui adalah…"

"Perjuangan seorang Jung Daehyun untuk menghubungimu." sela Himchan.

Daehyun melirik kesal ke arah kedua hyungnya itu.

"Kalian ingin makan apa? Kali ini aku yang traktir." tambah Yongguk.

"Aku tidak la…"

"Jinjja, hyung? Aku ingin cheesecake ukuran raksasa itu!" teriak Daehyun.

Himchan menjitak kepala Daehyun gemas. "Aish, Appo! Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Mengapa hari ini sepertinya kau sedang hobi memukul orang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Himchan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya curiga padamu?"

"Curiga kenapa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Kajja, kita pergi. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.", kata Yongguk kemudian.

.

.

.

Gimana? Jelek ya? Huweee T_T  
Emang Thatha nggak bakat nih, hiks.  
Tapi, walau gitu...

Mind to Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong~! Makasih banget yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. *Terharu* Hehehe, mian yah, lanjutannya gaje begini, soalnya Thatha ini super-duper newbie author #alasan #dijitak… Tanpa banyak bacot, check it out!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Mokythatha presents

Seven Years With You

.

.

.

Cast:

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Yoo Ara

Yoo Yeongjin (Alphabat)

Just find another cast by yourself

.

.

.

_Enam bulan kemudian…_

"Jung Daehyun!" Baekhyun memanggil Daehyun yang sedang berancang-ancang untuk mencetak gol. Jongin pun menghela napasnya lega.

"Ne, ada apa, hyung?"

"Ada yang mencarimu, seorang namja."

"Namja? Seperti apa rupanya?" Daehyun mengernyitkan keningnya sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran deras.

"Cantik. Kurasa ia lebih tinggi darimu,chubby, dan kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat. Awalnya kupikir dia penampakan di siang hari."

"Pasti Yoo Youngjae." batin Daehyun. "Biarkan saja, hyung."

"Jangan terlalu kejam pada orang lain, Dae." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol angkat bicara. "Kelihatannya ia sangat ingin menemuimu."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menemuinya."

Chanyeol menepuk punggung temannya itu dan segera berlalu bersama Baekhyun menuju kantin.

"Yoo…"

"Kau lihat itu, Yeongjin? Pelangi itu terlihat indah." Kata Youngjae. Kelihatannya ia sedang berbicara kepada seseorang. "Walaupun samar, bagiku itu tetap indah."

Daehyun segera bersembunyi di balik dinding di dekatnya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Yeongjin. Kau tahu kan, untuk tertawa saja sekarang aku butuh perjuangan keras."

"…"

"Kepalaku sakit, Jinnie. Apalagi hatiku. Akhir-akhir ini kelihatannya Daehyunnie membenciku. Wajar saja sebenarnya, apalagi aku sering menghilang dan bepergian tanpa sekalipun memberikan kabar padanya. Aku memang orang jahat."

Daehyun semakin semakin menempelkan telinganya ke dinding.

"Jinnie, kau harus tahu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Daehyun sama sekali. Aku…"

"Sayangnya kau telah menyakitiku, Youngie."

"Daehyunnie?"

"Kau sering mengecewakanku juga akhir-akhir ini." Daehyun kemudian duduk di samping Youngjae. "Kau sering tidak memberikan kabar padaku."

"Aku…"

"Kau memotong rambutmu? Yah, sejujurnya kau memang lebih cocok seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh saat menyampaikan saran itu kau harus tahu, Krystal sangat terkejut saat kubilang orang berambut panjang itu adalah kau, Youngie."

Youngjae terdiam.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengan orang lain, eh? Siapa namanya? Yeongjin?" Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya. "Dia dimana sekarang? Apa dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat?"

"Dia tidak bersembunyi, Daehyunnie. Kau saja yang tidak melihatnya."

"Begitu rupanya." Sahut Daehyun pendek. "Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku… Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Minta maaf?" Daehyun menaikkan ujung bibir kirinya. "Mau berapa kali kau meminta maaf padaku, hah? Kau terus-terusan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku lelah, Jae."

"Aku tidak bermaksud sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu, Daehyunnie."

"Aku tahu, Youngie. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah bermaksud untuk seperti itu. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah sangat lelah terhadap sikapmu. Kau harus tahu itu."

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Mianhae, Dae."

Suasana keheningan yang mencekam mendadak hadir diantara mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Kata Daehyun.

"Mwo?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari tempat ini, dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menemuiku lagi, karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua perilaku dan kata-katamu, Jae. Aku sudah sangat lelah! Aku mencoba bersabar selama ini, menunggumu untuk berubah menjadi seorang Yoo Youngjae yang seperti dulu. Tapi ternyata?" Daehyun menatap lekat-lekat mata Youngjae. "Blarrr! Semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka."

Setelah itu Daehyun meninggalkan Youngjae yang masih terpaku sendirian. Sebenarnya Daehyun tidak sanggup melakukan hal itu, namun apa daya, rasa sakit hati dan kecewanya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

"Hyung?", panggil sebuah suara.

"Ne? Ada apa?" sahut Daehyun ketus.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Tambah Yongguk yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Himchan dan Junhong. "Ini tentang Youngjae."

"Untuk apa kalian membahasnya lagi? Aku sudah lelah."

"Daehyun-ah, tenanglah sedikit." Himchan menepuk punggung Daehyun pelan.

"Tapi dia…"

"Kalian semua! Kalian harus membantuku. Sekarang juga." kata Chanyeol terengah-engah.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jongup sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namja yang baru kau temui tadi…" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Daehyun. "Ia tidak sadarkan diri dan napasnya memburu."

"Astaga Youngjae." Himchan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"K… Kalian tahu darimana itu Youngjae?"

"Kami yang mengantarnya kemari Jung pabbo. Saat kau menyuruhnya untuk pergi, ia menyuruh kami untuk pergi juga." Yongguk segera berlari ke tempat Youngjae yang terbujur lemah. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat.

Daehyun berlari mengikuti Yongguk dan membantunya menaikkannya ke mobil milik Yongguk yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah Youngie… Maafkan aku.", bisik Daehyun lemah ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya, kami menceritakan semuanya padamu, Daehyun-ah." Himchan menghela napas panjang. "Youngjae terkena penyakit Creutzfeldt-Jakob."

"Apa? Penyakit macam apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya." kata Daehyun dengan nada tenang yang dibuat-buat. "Kau pasti bercanda, hyung. Hahaha."

"Himchan hyung tidak bercanda, hyung. Youngjae hyung terserang penyakit yang hanya diderita 1 orang dari 1.000.000 orang yang ada di dunia." tambah Junhong.

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau harus tahu, penyakit ini tidak dapat disembuhkan, Daehyun-ah. Biasanya penderitanya akan meninggal satu tahun setelah terkena penyakit ini, tapi entah keajaiban apa yang membuat Youngjae mampu bertahan hingga hampir dua tahun." kali ini Yongguk yang berbicara.

"Youngie…" Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah pucat namja manis yang telah bersamanya selama ini. "Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, pabbo?"

"Dia tidak ingin kau khawatir berlebihan padanya, Daehyun-ah." Jelas Himchan. "Sebenarnya kami juga sudah mengetahui keadannya sejak lama. Hanya saja ia melarang kami untuk menceritakannya padamu."

"Youngie…"

"Selama ia menghilang tanpa kabar, sebenarnya ia pergi keluar negeri untuk mengobati penyakitnya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dokter yang sanggup menanganinya, Tidak ada sama sekali, Dae. Penyakitnya terlalu langka dan terlalu parah hingga tidak dapat disembuhkan. Hari ini, ia baru saja tiba dari Inggris, dan kau tahu? Dia langsung merengek memaksa untuk menemuimu, padahal kondisi badannya sedang benar-benar lemah. Kami semua berusaha untuk melarangnya pergi, dan mencoba untuk membuatmu yang mendatanginya. Namun, kau tidak mau menjawab panggilan kami, Dae. Itu yang menyebabkan ia memaksakan diri untuk datang menemuimu." Himchan bercerita dengan air mata yang mengalir dan diiringi isakan lembut.

"Hyung, uljima." Jongup mencoba menenangkan Himchan yang terus terisak.

"Ia sangat menyayangimu, Daehyun-ah. Sangat." tambah Himchan.

"Cukup hyung." Potong Daehyun yang terisak. Buliran bening air matanya mengalir dengan amat sangat deras, membasahi kausnya yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar terlalu keras. "Mianhae, Youngie. Mianhae. Maafkan Jung Daehyun pabbo ini."

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

"Hahaha… Kau memang pandai menyembunyikan segalanya dariku, ya. Dasar Yoo Youngjae nakal!" Daehyun berucap pada sosok yang masih setia menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, terlelap dalam tidurnya yang panjang. "Kau ingat hari ini hari apa, putri tidur? Hari ini tepat tujuh tahun semenjak kita pertama kali bertemu dahulu. Happy anniversary, Yoo Youngjae. Kau harus tahu, semenjak kau tidur lelap seperti ini, Himchan hyung tidak pernah lagi memelototiku saat mendekati Yongguk hyung. Hahaha. Sebuah kemajuan, bukan? Jongup dan Junhong? Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang, mengikuti jejak Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka." Daehyun mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Youngjae yang dingin dan kurus. "Aku merindukanmu, Yoo Youngjae. Cepatlah bangun dan tersenyumlah untukku. Aku bosan tidak ada kau yang cerewet."

Ia kemudian meletakkan tangan Youngjae ke pipinya yang hangat. "Aku mengantuk sekarang. Aku tidur, ne? Jalja." Daehyun merebahkan kepalanya di atas kasur, di samping tubuh Youngjae.

"Dae…hyunnie?" Kesadaran Daehyun kembali tekumpul. Suara lembut itu… Suara milik Youngjae.

"Ne, Youngie? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Respon Daehyun. "Akan kupanggilkan dokter untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, Dae."

"Kau yakin?"

Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoo ahjumma dan Yoo ahjussi?"

Youngjae hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mau membuat mereka kerepotan lagi, Dae. Cukup kau saja."

"Dasar Yoo Youngjae."

Ia hanya terkikik pelan.

"Sepuluh bulan kau menghilang tanpa kabar, dan dua bulan kau habiskan dengan tidur? Kau menyebalkan Youngie."

"Dua bulan? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku tidur."

"Youngie pemalas."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya terkikik dan tersnyum manis. Senyumnya yang menghilang selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Senyum yang sangat Daehyun rindukan.

"Apa itu suara hujan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa, ya."

"Ah, tentu akan sangat indah dan menyenangkan kalau aku pergi diiringi nyanyian merdu dan rintik hujan."

"Aish. Kau ini bicara apa." tepis Daehyun.

"Aku ingin makan vanilla ice cream, Daehyunnie."

"Vanilla ice cream? Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Akan aku belikan di kantin, ne?"

"Shireo. Aku ingin vanilla ice cream yang dijual di dekat taman sana. Dan aku juga ingin ikut."

"Kau bercanda, Youngie. Ini hujan, dan di luar sana dingin. Aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayolah, Dae." Youngjae merajuk sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi kita tunggu sampai hujannya reda, ne."

Mereka berdua pun terhanyut dalam keheningan malam yang tercipta. Masing-masing saling berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing. Hujan malam itu tidak berhenti membasahi bumi, bahkan semakin lama terdengar suara hujan yang semakin deras.

"Kurasa kita batal makan vanilla ice cream, Dae."

"Tidak apa-apa." Daehyun tersenyum manis. "Astaga. Aku baru ingat, Himchan hyung membawakan kita cheesecake." Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan menemukan kotak cheesecake yang sudah tidak berbentuk kotak lagi.

"Seperti dulu, eh?" Youngjae tersenyum melihat kotak itu.

"Ne, seperti dulu. Kau mau?"

"Aaaa…"

"Ayolah, gunakan tanganmu, Jae."

"Aku… tidak bisa, Dae." Lirih Youngjae. "Kau tahu."

Daehyun menepuk keningnya. "Mian, Youngie." Ia kemudian menyuapi Youngjae sepotong demi sepotong cheesecake itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Aaah… Aku kenyang."

"Pantas saja perutmu buncit seperti itu." goda Daehyun.

"Jangan menggodaku, food monster."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa renyah. Menikmati sisa waktu yang mereka miliki. Saling bertukar cerita walau sebenarnya lebih banyak Daehyun yang bercerita, sedangkan Youngjae hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Tiba- tiba Youngjae menggenggam erat tangan Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie?"

"Ne, Youngie… Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa sesak. Disini." Youngjae menekan dadanya keras. "Bisakah kau membantuku? Komohon."

"Apapun, Youngie. Apapun."

"Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu untukku."

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Lagu apa?"

"Apapun yang terlintas di pikiranmu, Dae. Lagu yang bisa membuatku tenang."

"…" Daehyun kemudian menggenggam erat balik jemari Youngjae yang semakin terasa dingin.

"Do you know how my heart tightens because you might hate me?

To me, there's no one else but you. You're the only one that makes me smile

I can see that you're different even among a group of many people

Your shining eyes, lips

My heart feels at peace when you're next to me

I thank God for bringing the beautiful you down here

Please stay like this forever, inside me

Because you're here, I'm happy."

Ia kemudian mengecup pelan kening Youngjae. Youngjae yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam negeri keabadian dengan senyum manis yang masih terpatri di wajahnya. Daehyun menatapi wajah manis namja kesayangannya itu lekat-lekat, berusaha mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin ingatannya tentang sosok namja bernama Yoo Youngjae itu.

"Nado saranghae, Yoo Youngjae."

Ketika semua orang justru merangsek masuk ketika mendengar suara melengking elektrokardiogram dari dalam ruangan Youngjae, ia malah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman lebar meski ditemani air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

Ya, Youngjae akhirnya harus mengalah pada penyakitnya setelah dua tahun ia berjuang keras.

.

.

.

_Dear Jung Daehyun pabbo…_

_Saat aku pergi nanti,berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan menangis kencang-kencang, ne? Bisa-bisa aku malu karena suara tangismu yang aneh itu. Sejujurnya aku lebih berharap kalau kau bisa tetap tersenyum. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya untuk dirimu, lakukanlah itu untukku, arra? Rasanya aneh melihat namja pervert sepertimu menangis…_

_Kau harus tahu Daehyunnie, aku benci padamu._

_Aku benci karena aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu. Aku mencintaimu, Daehyunnie. Saranghae, Jet'aime, Aishiteru, Ich lieben dich, I love you._

_Jangan bersedih, ne. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih, salah-salah aku yang tersiksa di sini karena melihat usah mengelak, waktu itu saja kau sampai mengigau dan menyebut namaku, kan?_

_Ah, hampir lupa._

_Camkan baik-baik, Daehyunnie. Awas saja kalau kau tidak mencamkannya._

_Aku selalu ada di sekitarmu. (Itu kalau kau membutuhkanku, kalau kau tidak membutuhkanku, aku bisa pergi. Kau boleh mengusirku.)_

_Dan tentang Yeongjin, kau bisa menanyakannya pada eomma, appa, atau Ara noona. Aku yakin mereka bertiga mengetahui siapa Yeongjin sebenarnya._

_Aku pergi dulu, ne. Sampai jumpa, suatu saat nanti. Annyeong~!_

_Note : Aigoo.. Surat macam apa yang sebenarnya kubuat ini? Ah, sudahlah. Hahaha…_

_-Yoo Youngjae-_

.

.

.

"… Yeongjin adalah saudara kembar Youngjae yang meninggal saat mereka berumur tiga tahun. Youngjae sangat menyayangi Yeongjin, dan begitu pula sebaliknya." Jelas Ara ketika Daehyun menanyakan hal tersebut kepada noona Youngjae itu.

"Jadi begitu rupanya." Daehyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Mereka berdua sedang berdiri sambil menaburkan bunga di makam yang bernisan Yoo Youngjae dan Yoo Yeongjin.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu tentang Youngjae, Daehyun-ah. Walau ia mengidap penyakit Creutzfeldt-Jakob, ia tidak pernah kehilangan ingatan tentangmu. Padahal ia telah melupakan teman-teman dan keluarganya. Kau istimewa baginya, Dae. Kau sangat berarti untuknya."

Daehyun menghela napasnya berat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis kalau saja ia tidak ingat janjinya dengan Youngjae.

"Kita belum sempat makan vanilla ice cream sesuai keinginanmu, Jae." gumam Daehyun tiba-tiba. "Aku pulang duluan, noona. Youngie, aku ingatkan kau untuk tidak menggoda malaikat-malaikat yang ada disana, ne? Awas saja saat aku datang nanti kau malah melupakanku dan sudah berpindah hati. Tak akan kumaafkan."

Dan Daehyun pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Noona?"

"Yeongjin? Youngjae?"

"Kajja, kita pergi. Tugas noona sudah selesai." Lirih Yeongjin.

Ketiga sosok itu pun mengepakkan sayapnya masing-masing dan menghilang dalam indahnya nuansa langit sore, menampakkan sebuah nisan lagi yang bertuliskan…

Yoo Ara.

.

.

.

Hahaha…  
FF nista macam apa ini?

Akhirannya gaje, fix. Harusnya sih akhirannya nggak begini, tapi apa daya, otak serasa berhenti berjalan gara-gara kebanyakan tugas *curcol*.

Answer for Review!

angelHimes : Ada jawabannya kan di chapter ini? Makasih udah baca dan juga reviewnya!

Okta1004 : Iyaaa? Makasihhhh… Menurut kamu aja, lebih sedih yang mana hehehe Thatha nggak pandai menilai soalnya .-. Ini udah diapdet kan? Makasih udah mampir dan review!

tiggercino98 : Iyaaa… itu isinya kebanyakan emang flashback, cuma berapa persen yang terjadi di masa sekarang. Ini udah lanjut kok, makasih udah review!

jjbny : Hohoho, yang kenapa Youngjae nggak ngerespon,ada jawabannya di chapter ini! Sebenernya ini friendship, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi lebih mirip pacar hehehe, dan akhirannya pun… yang Youngjae rambut panjang itu soalnya ceritanya dia udah empat bulan nggak potong rambut. *alasan macam apa ini* Jangankan kamu, Thatha aja nggak bisa bayangin kalo rambut Youngjae panjang kayak apa jadinya. Mungkin, sama kayak pas mereka pake wig itu? Anyway, makasih reviewnya!

Anyway,

Mind to review? :3


End file.
